


Core Temperature

by iceshade



Series: Catabolism [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Criminal husbands, Episode Tag s01e05 Fail Safe, Hurt/Comfort, Life-Affirming Sex, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Slash, Spoilers, emotionally repressed assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceshade/pseuds/iceshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason that Leonard Snart chose to wield the cold gun when offered both weapons, and it isn't because he was lying about despising heat. </p><p>(a coda to 01x05 minus the last 5 minutes or so)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Core Temperature

**Author's Note:**

> This fic does contain *SPOILERS* for the 5th episode, but takes place before the ship is knocked out of the time continuum. unbetaed  
> I don't really follow the comics, only the CW shows, so I apologize for any blatant violations of DC canon. (except for the shipping. I don't apologize for that)

    Leonard wasn’t lying in the _banya_ when he said he despised the heat; he really, really did. That’s not to say he wasn’t a liar, though. Len loved lying (and sarcasm, which was the cousin of lying). Sometimes he lies just to stay in practice. And because it will never stop amusing him how Raymond will just blindly trust most of the things he says. But he doesn’t want to be thinking about Raymond right now (or ever), especially when that idiot almost cost him his bigger idiot of a partner. The partner whose cock he was currently riding like it had the answer to any safe combination.    
  
    As much as he may ooze charm and sophistication when he wants to, Len is not much a fan of full-on, wild, penetrative sex. It’s messy and hot, and sex with Mick is never anything _but_ wild. Like right now as he straddles his partner’s lap; both of them are frantic and sweaty, and Mick is thick and hot inside him. There’s still a slight burn because they rushed on the prep by mutual, unspoken agreement. Mick because he was so keyed up from their recent escape and Len because he needed to feel that Mick was back with him (fucking Rip Hunter). He’s sentimental. And he loves that he can still feel their couplings the next day.  
  
    He’s also glad there’s some kind of soundproofing on their rooms in the timeship because Mick isn’t quiet during sex, either. Right now he’s just grunting, albeit really loudly, but when they really get into it, sometimes just a slew of dirty talk will come from Mick’s mouth. The man is just like the fire he wields, dangerous and uncontrollable, but with its own kind of beauty if you can tame it.  
  
    Mick surges up, moving his large hands (also hot, _always_ hot) from Len’s hips to his neck and the small of his back. He takes control—one of the few times Len lets him is in the bedroom—and the sounds of skin against skin intensifies. Len’s dick is trapped between them now, rubbing against the planes of Mick’s abs, and he brings his arms up to wrap them around Mick’s neck. He just has time to think he’ll probably come before Mick because of the dual stimulation when he does.  
  
    Every part of him touching his partner tightens around him, and Mick continues thrusting into him. Right now, he loves it; proof that Mick is here again with him, that in this moment they’re both okay, and he can’t help the little gasps that escape him. Finally Mick climaxes inside of him, and they both collapse sideways onto the bed. It’s not often that they go bare, but neither of them wanted to stop.  
  
    In a few moments Len will start bothering Mick to wake up and get them a cool washcloth to clean up, Mick will go back to calling him “boss” and pissing him off, and they’ll have some sort of team meeting. But for now they lay there together, sweat cooling on their skin and spunk drying between his thighs. He smiles—not smirks, but actually smiles—when he notices that Mick is holding on to him just as tightly even though he’s already half falling asleep. Len’s gonna have bruises there in the morning, but he likes that. He likes the reminder of his partner under his clothes as he moves even if no one else knows. Especially because neither of them are the touchy-feely-mushy type. After so many years together, it’s not always necessary.  
  
    Leonard Snart does not like being hot, but for Mick Rory, he’ll make an exception.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever smut and the first fic I've written in a few years, so please feel free to point out any errors. I know, I can't fucking believe it either. On the plus side, I _could_ have gone really cliche and made this a songfic to "The Only Exception". You're welcome.


End file.
